Far Away
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Takes place after episode 14. After finding out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb and didn't bother looking for him, Damon reflects on his love for her and the life they had together before she was taken away. Song fic "Far Away" by Nickelback.


Far Away

Summary: Takes place after episode 14 "Fool Me Once." If you haven't seen the ep then don't read this summary. Will contain spoilers. Read at your own risk. After finding out that Katrhine wasn't in the tomb and hearing from Anna that Kathrine knew where he was but couldn't care less about him, Damon goes off into the woods and thinks about all the times they've been together and how much he still loves her. Songfic: Far Away by Nickelback.

Chapter 1

Damon sat in woods, surrounded by trees and the black sky. The wind blew through the thickening of the trees, causing a howling noise to ripple into the darkness. Damon thought that was appropriate, seeing how he just got his heart ripped out by the only thing that he cared for, the one that has been on his mind for the past 145 years, Katrhine.

This time, this place.  
Misused, mistakes.  
Too long, too late.  
Who was I to make you wait?

Damon's fist clenched in fury. Here he was, doing everything possible to get her out of that tomb so they could be together, only to find out that she was alive, roaming the earth, knew where he was, but couldn't care less about finding him. She was so close to him, yet so far away.

Just one chance, just one breath.  
Just incase there's just one left.  
Coz you know,  
You know,  
You know.....

A silent tear fell from Damon's eye and landed softly on the spongy ground. The black sky made it impossible to see anything out in the woods, which was good for Damon so he could hide behind his invisible barrier and let out his emotions. "Katrhine, why?" Damon whispered to the howling wind.

I love you, I loved you all along.  
And I miss you; we've been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go....  
Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.

Picking up a rock, Damon chunked it as far into the endless darkness as it would go. "Did you ever think about me, huh? Did you ever think about how I would FEEL??" angry red eyes cut through the dark like a knife, dripping white fangs glowed in the blackness of the night. Despite how menacing his eyes looked, they were sullen and filled with hurt. But most of all, they were seething with betrayal at the woman he loves.

On my knees, I'll ask.  
Last chance for one last dance.  
Coz with you, I'd wistand.  
All of hell to hold your hand.  
I'll give it all, I'd give for us.  
Give anything coz I won't give up.  
Coz you know,  
You know,  
You know.....

The pained red eyes still lingered in the ominous darkness. Slowly, they began to fade back into their ocean blue state. Damon stood, looking around him at the emptyness that hung over the woods. He was alone. No brother, no Katrhine, no anybody. He was really alone, and he hated every minute of it.

I love you, I loved you all along.  
And I miss you; we've been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go....  
Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.

Damon sat back down on the soggy log and pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of Katrhine, and he kept it with him ever since she was taken away.

So far away, so far away.  
So far away for far too long.  
But you know,  
You know,  
You know.....

He stared at it intently, remembering the day it was taken. It was at the first founder's party. After Stefan left, he and Kathrine went to go have some fun. They danced together, and after that Katrhine wanted her picture taken so Damon happily obliged.

I wanted, I wanted you to stay.  
Coz I needed, I need to hear you say...  
I love you, I loved you all along.  
And I forgive you, for being away for far too long.  
So keep breathing, coz I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go.  
Keep breathing, coz I'm not leaving you anymore.

That picture held so much hope and happiness, now it just held the picture of the woman who broke his heart. Damon sighed as he bent down and kissed the picture softly. "I still love you, no matter what you did to me, I'll still love you." He folded the picture up and stuffed it back in his pocket where it belonged.

Keep breathing, coz I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go.  
Keep breathing, coz I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go.

Fin

A/N: So what did yall think? Please review and tell me if I have Damon's personality down or if I still need to work on it. Thanks and hoped you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
